The Wizard's Chalace II
by Oneiryc Drummer
Summary: Well just as magical as The Wizard's Chalace, this starts where we left off... It tells about a forbidden love between two young wizardwitches with very different pasts.Like a Romeo and Juliet version of Harry Potter! ! ! !
1. Chapter 1

Some of the characters/words/and or word choices in this theatrical play are characters or words from the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling (Hilda Gar De LaFarge is a player on _The Quidditch World Cup_ game as a Chaser on the French team) so if you're not familiar with some of the names (or you haven't read their names in the books), then those are the characters that I have made up. So review and ENJOY! (You might want to read The Wizard's Chalace before you read The Wizard's Chalace Two (the play you're about to read) or you might get totally lost...)

_The Wizard's Chalace II_

By: Antonia Sherry Gibson, ages 15-16

(Oneiryc Drummer)

Dedicated to the gurlz of Oneiryc, especially Brittan,

the one who introduced me to fan fic! Also to my b/f, Ryan,

because he's the best b/f in the world!

(those wern't in any particular order, guys,

I love you both the same!)

**Rated:** R (adult language)

**CAST:**

**Salazar Severus Malfoy **(**Sphynx**)

**Hazel Lily Elise Potter**

**Ashleigh Malfoy**

**Harry Potter**

**Hermione Granger**

**Ron Weasley**

**Draco Malfoy**

**Emma Granger**

**Ginny Weasley**

**Moaning Myrtle**

**Professor McGonagall**

**Professor Snape**

**Professor Lupin**

**Pansy Parkinson**

**Jacob Longbottom**

**Sapphire Longbottom**

**Dereck Finnigan**

**Deseree' Finnigan**

**Anthony Thomas**

**Katie (Katie) Nicole Thomas**

**Jeremy Wood**

**Kindra Gar De LaFarge'**

**Brooke Chie'**

**Hagrid**

**Scene 1**

**Setting: **Harry and Hermione's place

**Summary: **Ron is just told about Harry and Hermione's baby.

**Hermione **- So when is Ron getting here?

**Harry **- Same time he always gets here Hermione, 12:00 noon.

**Hermione **- (Sighs) I really can't wait to tell him.

**Emma **- Well he's really gonna flip when he finds out that we are both pregnant.

**Harry **- Don't you think that that will make him down-hearted, considering that he

hasn't settled down yet?

**Draco **- Who cares, he's the one that never had enough balls to ask out a girl at the

Yule Ball.

**Emma **- Yule Ball... You had a Yule Ball?

**Hermione **- Yeah, in our fourth year, we hosted the Triwizard Tounament.

**Draco **- Yes, Mr. Potter over there was our champion, after he killed Cedric

Diggory in the maze.

**Harry **- Yes, you are the funny one aren't you... You know that I never killed that

boy, but it haunts me every day.

**Draco **- Yes, Potter has had a very bad reputation at Hogwarts for being a killer.

Why, just in our sixth year, he tried to kill me with the Sectumsempra spell.

**Emma **- No! Not Sectumsempra! Harry did you know that spell can kill someone?

How did you servive, honey?

**Draco **- Well if it wasn't for Professor Snape, then I would have never met you.

**Harry **- Oh shut up, dumb ass, it was Severus Snape's fault that I almost killed you.

**Draco **- He never told you to try to kill me.

**Hermione **- Is this all you guys do when you are together?

**Harry & Draco** - Yes!

**Harry **- Might I remind you that you tried to kill me more than once on the

Quidditch field?

**Draco **- Oh shut the hell up! That was child's play damn it! I didn't understand that

you were in mortal danger, if so then I would have tried harder!

**Harry **- Wow, you are really funny.

(Knock at the door)

**Hermione **- That must be Ron.

(Answers the door)

**Hermione **- Ron, what a surprise! So happy to see you!

**Ron **- Yeah, you too, considering I see you guys _every_ weekend.

**Hermione **- Ron, there's something I, (Glances at Harry) well, _we_ have to tell you.

**Ron **- Is everything ok? (Demanding voice) Harry, what's going on?

**Harry **- Calm down Ron, we're ok, nothing bad.

**Ron **- Well then what's going on?

**Hermione **- Well, Emma and I are pregnant.

**Ron **- Bloody Hell!

**Hermione **- Are you ok Ron?

**Ron **- What are you talking about, of course I'm ok, damn, who wouldn't be?

**Emma **- Well, you went quiet for a second.

**Ron **- I just can't believe it, I've known Hermione and Harry forever, they were my

only friends, until you came along Emma.

**Draco **- What about that freak, Looney Lovegood?

**Ron **- You mean Luna!

**Draco **- No, I meant Looney.

**Harry **- If you knew her---

**Draco **- I'd probably hate her even more.

**Hermione **- That doesn't surprise me.

**Draco **- Don't you have some sleeping or _cleaning_ to do?

**Harry **- Shut the hell up Malfoy, you ass! (drawing his wand)

**Hermione **- Shit! Put that away damn it!

**Draco **- Yes, Potter, put that away, do as you're told. Your mudblood has spoken.

**Emma **- Draco, don't say that! Please, Draco, if you love me, leave them alone.

**Draco **- Emma, I'm getting tired of these wizards.

**Harry **- I can't believe a sweet girl could end up with such an ass of a husband.

**Draco **- I can't believe a pureblood could end up with a mu---

(Emma puts her hand over her husband's mouth)

**Draco **- Come off it Emma, I'm going to kill this blood traitor.

**Emma **- (Tears welling up in her eyes) Please Draco, If you love me, you will stop.

**Draco **- (Rolls eyes) ok, let's leave.

**Emma **- I really don't want to leave, honey.

**Draco **- I think it would be better if we did.

**Hermione **- Emma, thanks for sticking up for me, I love you. I'll see you later.

(Draco and Emma leave, they havn't spoken to Harry and Hermione since that day)


	2. Chapter 2

**Scene 2**

**Setting: **Hogwarts Express Station

**Summary: **11 years after the "family feud"

**Hermione **- Harry, our little girl is growing up,and she's going to school now.

**Harry **- I know, it seems surreal, doesn't it?

**Hermione **- Yes it does,where has that girl gotten off to?

**Harry **- I don't know, but I bet she's meeting new friends.

**Hermione **- I sure hope so, considering that we never had good luck with finding

friends.

**Harry **- What are you talking about, we had plenty of friends!

**Hermione **- Not until our fifth year, when we formed the DA.

**Harry **- Doesn't matter, we had each other.

**Hermione **- And Ron.

**Harry **- Yes, and Ron, speaking of Ron, where is he?

**Hermione **- He works at the ministry now, remember, he is the Head of the Proper

Use of Magical Transportation Department.

**Harry **- That's like the Hogwarts Express, and things like that. So he pretty much

has to make sure that no muggles catch on to magic transportation, so they

won't try to use it?

**Hermione **- Pretty much, yeah. Here she is, and she has a little friend!

**Harry **- And he's a _boy_!

(Small girl with brown hair, very untidy, but looks like she has tried to fix it, but like her father's hair, it just stays untidy. The girl is a little short, a little on the thin side too)

**Elise **- Hey Mum and Dad! this is my new friend, Sphynx!

**Harry **- Sphynx... Just Sphynx, you dont have any other name?

**Sphynx **- Yes, I do, but I really hate it, so I go by my nick-name.

**Harry **- Sphynx, you _do_ know who I am, _right_?

**Sphynx **- Bloody Hell, yes, you are Harry Potter, why?

**Harry **- Well, don't you think I got tired of my name as a kid?

**Sphynx **- No, why would you?

**Harry **- Let's just say that if any thing went wrong at that school, I was the first

to blame!

**Sphynx **- Why is that?

**Harry **- Because they all thought that since I am a parselmouth that I was a straight

decendant from Salazar Slytherin himself.

**Sphynx **- That's my name!

**Harry **- Salazar Slytherin!

**Sphynx **- No, but Salazar is! Salazar Severus---

**Harry **- You aren't a Snape are you?

**Sphynx **- No, why?

**Harry **- Because, well it's not important.

**Elise **- Well Mum and Dad, I guess we better be off.

**Hermione **- Yes, I guess you two better be off, or the train will leave you!

(Elise gives her parents a hug and a kiss and she and Sphynx board the train.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Scene 3**

**Setting:** Aboard the Hogwarts Express

**Summary:** Elise meets a few new people

**Elise **- Oh, here's a compartment!

**Sphynx **- You look like you have a lot to carry, do you want me to help you?

**Elise **- Would you?

**Sphynx **- Sure I will! Just ask and I'll be there!

**Elise **- Thanks.

(Sphynx opens the compartment and carries his luggage in after he is finished carrying Elise's.)

**Elise **- So why don't you go by your real name?

**Sphynx **- I just feel as if it's tied to lies, or maybe dark magic.

**Elise **- What, that's kinda wierd, why would you think that?

**Sphynx **- Well, I'm going to tell you something about me and my family that I've

been dieing to tell someone all Summer, but I havn't any friends in my

family to talk to.

**Elise **- What? That's hard to believe, you're really nice.

**Sphynx **- Thanks, but that's exactly the reason I cant talk to anyone in my family.

**Elise **- Sphynx, you're not making any sense, can you please explain to me what you mean by that?

**Sphynx **- My family is full of dark magic, every last one of them, that is except my

Mum, she's very nice, she told me that it would be ok with her if I was

placed in Griffindor, but the rest of them are like "You _will _be in Slytherin

House and you _will_ make us proud" but I just don't think I'm cut out for

Slytherin, ya know? Oh and my sister Ashleigh, she is my family's

favorite, she doesn't make my family wonder if she's going to be in

Slytherin or not because she is pure evil.

**Elise **- Why would your family care if you are in Griffindor or Slytherin?

**Sphynx **- Well, my grandpa is in Azkaban because he's a death-eater and my

father wants me to live up to the family name, but I've always been living

in the shadow of my sister, the evil twin.

**Elise **- You are her twin?

**Sphynx **- Yes, and that makes it worse! I don't even look like her! She hates me too.

**Elise **- What does she look like?

**Sphynx **- She has bleach blonde hair, grey eyes and no color to her face what so

ever, she's thin, kinda tall, rat-faced, but oddly, guys go for her.

**Elise **- She sounds pretty, except for the no color, rat-faced thing.

(They laugh)

**Sphynx **- I've talked so much about myself on this trip, how about you telling me

about yourself?

**Elise **- Well my life isn't all that great either, my family is just a mix between

brains, guts, and love, nothing great.

**Sphynx **- Nothing great! What I wouldn't give to have my family love me...

Just once...

**Elise **- But your Mum, what about her?

**Sphynx **- She loves me, I guess, but she's kinda distant, I'm not really sure why

though...

(The compartment door slides open and a thin boy with cute demples stares at Elise and Sphynx. He has a stocky build but he's very cute. Elise recognizes him from somewhere.)

**Elise **- Hi, who are you?

**Jacob **- Hi, I'm Jacob Longbottom, haven't we met?

**Elise **- I'm Elise Potter---

**Jacob **- Oh, now I recognize you, you're the quill girl that I met today at the Flourish and Blotts!

**Elise **- (Reddening) Yes, and this is my friend Sphynx!

**Jacob **- Just Sphynx?

**Sphynx **- Well, no, but I hate my real name.

**Jacob **- Don't we all...?

**Elise **- Would you like to sit down, Jacob?

**Jacob **- Yes, if you guys don't mind.

(The compartment slides open again, this time a thin blonde girl with olive skin and green eyes is standing before them)

**Sphynx **- Who are you my lady?

**Sapphire **- (gives a giggle) I'm Sapphire, I came to find my brother Jacob.

**Jacob **- Look no further, sis, I'm here with Elise Potter, and her friend Sphynx.

**Sapphire **- Sphynx huh, you have a wierd name like me, we should date!

**Sphynx **- What?

**Sapphire **- Just think of it, Sphynx and Sapphire, has a cute ring to it doesn't it?

**Sphynx **- Uh...

**Sapphire **- It's ok, you don't have to answer now, but you can after I do this...

(Sapphire leans in to kiss Sphynx, but a thin girl with bleach blonde hair pulls her off him.)

**Sphynx **- Ashleigh, what are you doing here?

**Ashleigh **- Tut tut Salazar, bringing shame to the Malfoy name already, are you?

Speaking of which, why are you sitting with these _losers_ anyway? Get up here and sit with the rest of the Slytherin House, like you're supposed to be. Oh that's right, you aren't cut out to be in Slytherin, wow wait til Dad

hears about this nonsence, kissing losers on the Hogwarts Express, he

will be quite dissappointed, won't he? And if we're lucky, he'll be mad

too!

**Sphynx **- Come off it Ashleigh!

**Ashleigh **- Why don't you tell Dad to come off it when he hears about this?

**Sphynx **- Maybe I will, I'm not afraid of him anyway.

**Ashleigh **- You are the stupidest wizard I know. Dad could kill you and you just talk about him like he's some sort of, of, common muggle!

**Sphynx **- I don't care! Dad hates me and you care about what he thinks of me, well I know he hates me and personally I don't!

(Just then a couple of cronies came to join Ashleigh in the argument)

**Ashleigh **- Have you met my friends, Crabbe and Goyale?

**Elise **- Do they have first names?

**Ashleigh **- I wasn't talking to you, and yes, they do have first names! I have a crush on both of them, but I just don't know which one to date.

**Elise **- Can we hear their first names?

**Ashleigh **- No, _you_ can't you filth.

**Sphynx **- You can't talk to her like that!

**Ashleigh **- And why the hell not?

**Sphynx **- Because she isn't filth, she's Harry Potter's daughter!

**Ashleigh **- No she isn't, where's her scar?

**Sphynx **- Her father has the scar, stupid, not her!

**Ashleigh **- Oh shut the hell up, like I give a shit anyway! Dad will hear about your

insane reign of imbarassment and he will totally dis-own you!

**Sphynx **- Good then maybe I won't have to take family snapshots with you anymore!

**Ashleigh **- Screw you! I'm outta here!

**Sphynx **- Have a nice time!

(The compartment door shuts and Ashleigh and her cronies, Crabbe and Goyle leave)

**Elise **- What was all of that about?

**Sphynx **- Dad must have sent Ashleigh out to spy on me, make sure I only makeout with girls from Slytherin.

**Sapphire **- Why would you want to makeout with those whores?

**Sphynx **- I don't!

**Sapphire **- Do you want to makeout with me?

**Jacob **- Come off it. Leave the guy alone!

**Elise **- Hey we better get our robes on, I can see the lake!


	4. Chapter 4

**Scene 4**

**Setting:** The Sorting

**Summary:** The kids get sorted

**Sphynx **- I hope I'm not sorted into Slytherin...

**Elise **- You won't be, your sister will be though.

**Sphynx **- I just wish for once my sister can soil the family name instead of me...

**Elise **- You don't want to be in Slytherin do you?

**Sphynx **- Believe it or not, a part of me still does.

**Elise **- What?

**Sphynx **- Can you imagine how furious my father would be if both of his children

were screw-ups? That the evil twin sank to the good twin's level!

**Elise **- You really put thought into making your father hate you...

**Sphynx **- Well, For some reason, in my mind, I can remember someone, a man,

saying that he hated his father because he was a muggle, but I just cant

remember who...

**Elise **- It really doesn't matter does it; I mean it could have been a dream, right?

**Sphynx **- Maybe, but if that's the case, then I keep having the crazy dream over and

over and it ends with my mother picking me up in her arms and holding

me, but we're above this big body of water.

**Elise **- I have never heard of a dream like that.

**Sphynx **- I hate having dreams, I wish I couldn't dream sometimes.

**Elise **- I really like you Sphynx.

**Sphynx **- Where did that come from?

**Elise **- I don't know, but when you almost kissed Sapphire, I felt like I was going to kill her, I don't think I'll ever be more happy to see Ashleigh again, than when she came through our compartment today.

**Sphynx **- Do you like me Elise?

**Elise **- Yes Sphynx, I do, I've never felt this way about anyone. I had a natural

attraction to you since the first time I met you today in the Flourish and

Blotts.

**Sphynx **- Wow that is surprising, considering that my sister has all the relationships,

I just have to sit at home and listen to her talk all day in the fire with her

friends from Durmstrang, her friends are guys of course.

**Elise **- You need to stop being so hard on yourself, You are a great guy, so what if

your dad is an ass, he just can't see you for the real you.

**Sphynx **- No, he sees me for the real me, a Gryffindor student, the biggest

imbarassment to the name _Malfoy_.

**Elise **- What would that matter? I really like you.

**Sphynx **- My family is evil, and only two people are nice in my family, my Mum

and me. No one else, just us.

**Elise **- What made your dad marry your mom then, if she isn't evil?

**Sphynx **- I don't know, I guess he really loved her.

**Elise **- _Loved_?

**Sphynx **- Yes, loved, my dad won't let my mum see her cousin. They have been

fighting over it every since I can remember.

**Elise **- Your dad sounds like he is under the Inperious Curse...

**Sphynx **- The what?

**Elise **- The Imperious Curse, it's a curse that the dark lord uses when he wants to

take over someone's body and make them do evil things...

**Sphynx **- But why did he choose my dad?

**Elise **- Well you said that your grandfather was/is a death eater, so maybe the dark

lord wants to use your dad now...

**Sphynx **- Damn! Why does everything happen to me?

**Elise **- Everything doesn't happen to you!

**Sphynx **- You're right, just the bad things happen to me.

**Elise **- That's not true! I'm really in love with you Sphynx, I want to date you.

**Sphynx **- Well, I don't know, I mean, it seems so soon...

**Elise **- I know, but, wouldn't it be fun to walk on the wild side for a change?

**Sphynx **- Maybe.

(Professor McGonagall calls out Elise's name)

**Elise **- Hang on, we'll continue this conversation later.

**Sphynx **- Good luck.

(The sorting hatis placed on Elise's head, and she is sorted into of course, Gryffindor)

**Elise **- Now back to what we were saying...

**Sphynx **- we were talking about how it was too soon to date.

**Elise **- Well how long did your parents know each other before they started dating?

**Sphynx **- They started dating the first day they met.

**Elise **- Well there you go, they are still together aren't they?

**Sphynx **- Barely.

**Elise **- I really like you Sphynx, why won't you give me the time of day?

**Sphynx **- Because, I would like to get to know you first.

**Elise **- Ok, I can deal with that.

(Professor McGonagall calls out Salazar Severus Malfoy, and everyone at the Slytherin table was getting ready to cheer for another student to join their House)

**Sorting Hat** - GRYFFINDOR!

(The Slytherin table and the Gryffindor table looked quite speechless, considering a name like "Salazar Severus" had made it to the Gryffindor House, no one clapped, but Elise, then all eyes went to her. She stopped immediately)

(Eyes followed Sphynx all the way back to the spot where he and Elise were standing before)

**Elise **- Why is everyone staring at you?

**Sphynx **- I told you the name Salazar Severus was something of dark magic!

(Sphynx storms off, Elise follows)


	5. Chapter 5

**Scene 5**

**Setting: **Gryffindor common room/Boy's dormatory

**Summary: **Elise talks Sphynx through his problems

(Elise is entering the Gryffindor common room)

**Elise **- Sphynx, are you in here?

(No answer)

**Elise **- Sphynx, listen, who cares, it's just a name, my dad's name is famous, but he

didn't try to hide from it.

(Elise goes to the boy's dormatory, and finds Sphynx on his bed, she walks over and she lies down next to him, on her stomach, and strokes his hair)

**Elise **- Sphynx, so what if it's a wierd name, that's why you go by Sphynx.

**Sphynx **- Where did my sister get placed?

**Elise **- Do you want the truth or a lie?

**Sphynx **- Just lie to me, make me happy.

**Elise **- Why does it matter to you so much, are you trying to make the man that

hates you, like you or something?

**Sphynx **- I think I _am_, and I don't know why, because even if I do impress him, he

will still find something to complain about.

**Elise **- I love you.

**Sphynx **- Elise...

**Elise **- I know, you want to wait, but can I kiss you?

**Sphynx **- First rule of kissing Elise, don't ask, just take.

(Elise and Sphynx both smile and they kiss. Elise is a hair-groper so she is fondling Sphynx's hair while they lie there making out.)

**Jacob **- Oh, (Sphynx and Elise sit bolt upright) sorry, didn't know I was interupting

anything, just wanted to unpack all my belongings.

**Elise **- Jacob, um, no you wern't interupting anything, well I better be off, or I'm

going to miss the feast.

**Jacob **- You might as well continue with your kissing, because the feast is over.

**Elise **- Are you serious?

**Jacob **- Sure am.

**Elise **- Sphynx, would you like to join me outside?

**Sphynx **- Why?

**Elise **- Don't ask questions!

**Sphynx **- Elise---

**Elise **- Time's wasting, can we be on our way, please?

**Sphynx **- Yes.

(They go out of the dormatory, common room, and the Fat Lady's corridor, down the marble staircase and through the oak front doors)

**Sphynx **- What is this about, Elise?

**Elise **- I just wanted to be alone with you.

**Sphynx **- Elise---

**Elise **- I know, (Mocking) It's too soon.

**Sphynx **- No, I was going to say that... Well, you're a really good kisser.

(They smile and embrace)

**Sphynx **- (Still hugging) And I thank you for opening my eyes to the shit that my

family is full of.

**Elise **- Thanks... I think...(hugging still)

**Sphynx **- (Smiling and stil hugging) You know I love you too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Scene 6**

**Setting:** The next day, Saturday

**Summary: **Rumors were flying that Sphynx and Elise were dating

(Sphynx woke up to all the Gryffindor boys staring at him, Jacob Longbottom was standing off to the side somewhere)

**Sphynx **- What is going on?

**Dereck **- We heard you scored last night.

**Sphynx **- What the bloody hell are you talking about?

**Anthony **- You know, your whole make-out session with Elise Potter.

**Dereck **- Yeah, we heard that you guys went outside to be alone, in the Forbidden

Forest, we know what you were doing, and it's ok, you can tell us all the

details...

(The boys, except Jacob, had an excited look upon their faces)

**Sphynx **- Well, sorry boys, but we didn't do anything; we just went to the oak front

doors and talked.

**Dereck **- That is such hippogriff shit!

**Sphynx **- No, really, we didn't _do_ anything.

**Jacob **- I didn't spread this rumor, Sphynx, they wanted to know where you were

last night after you left, so I told them that you went outside to talk to Elise.

**Sphynx **- (Toward Anthony and Dereck) So you took it upon yourselves to spread

this rumor around?

**Dereck **- Yes, we just wanted to spice up the story to make it all the more interesting.

**Sphynx **- You guys are just lonely and have nothing better to do with your time, so

have to make up lies to make life more interesting to you. What _losers_.

**Anthony **- Fuck you Sphynx, or should I say _Salazar_?

**Sphynx **- Go to hell, Anthony, I havn't any time for you.

(Sphynx exits the dormatory, just to find Elise has already beaten him to the common room, so has the Gryffindor girls)

**Elise **- What the hell were you thinking?

**Sphynx **- What, Elise I didn't---

**Elise **- Don't give me that _shit_, Sphynx, think it's funny do you, to come back to the dormatory and lie about what really happened outside? How could you do this to me?

**Sphynx **- Please, Elise, I didn't say anything!

**Elise **- Screw you!

(The boys filed out of the dormatory)

**Anthony **- It's true Elise, he said nothing to us, we just thought we'd spread a

rumor to spice things up around here.

**Elise **- Sphynx, I want to talk to you, somewhere where no one will know about.

(They go to the Room of Requirement)

**Sphynx **- Where are we?

**Elise **- We are at the Room of Requirement.

(They go in and they're in a room that looks like a field that's only lit by the moon and billions and billions of **_stars_**, I love **_stars_** btw obsessed, really)

**Sphynx **- Elise, why are we here?

**Elise **- This is where we will meet if we want to _talk_...

**Sphynx **- What will our whole House say?

**Elise **- I don't care anymore.

**Sphynx **- Elise, I just wanted to say---

**Elise **- Don't apologise, it was me, I should have trusted you, I should have known

that you wouldn't do anything to hurt me.

**Sphynx **- You know that I would never try to hurt you, but how did you know about this room?

**Elise **- Oh, Daddy told me... And I have these..(Holds out her father's invisibility

cloak and Merauder's Map)

**Sphynx **- What are those?

**Elise **- An invisibility cloak, it makes us invisible if we wear it and a Merauder's

Map, it shows us where rooms are in this building, but the Room of

Requirements isn't on here, because no one know's it's here.

**Sphynx **- Are you sure no one else knows about this room?

**Elise **- Yes, why?

**Sphynx **- Because I would hate for people to see this.

(He kisses Elise)

**Elise **- Are you sure you don't want to date?

**Sphynx **- I really do, but we can get to know each other first, can't we? I really like

you Elise, don't ever think otherwise, I just don't know if we've known

each other long enough.

**Elise **- (Tears welling up in her eyes) This really hurts Sphynx, I can't take it.(her

voice cracks)

**Sphynx **- (Grabbs Elise and hugs her) Don't cry Elise, please. Hey we have the

whole day aheas of us, a whole day to get to know each other better.

**Elise **- (Jerks away) No, um, I think I want to go back to the common room now, if that's fine with you?

**Sphynx **- Sure, anything.

**Elise **- Without you... If you don't mind...

**Sphynx **- What?

**Elise **- I'm tired of waiting for you Sphynx, I can't wait for you any longer.

**Sphynx **- What, is this..._it_?

**Elise **- It could be, but you have to make the right decision...

(Elise shows Sphynx the way out then she leaves; Sphynx slides down the wall and just sits there a while, thinking. It's midnight before he realizes that he should go to bed. he walks back to the Common Room and Elise spots him first and she heads for the girls dormatory.)

**Sphynx **- Elise, you're not being fair, we just met, it would be foolish to jump right

into this relationship.

**Elise **- I have nothing to say to you Sphynx, so goodbye.(Turns and walks away)

**Anthony **- Ohhh! Shot down! I'm going to have to give you some advice on the

ladies!

**Sphynx **- Shut up, I have no time for you right now.

(He walks to the boy's dormatory and there he finds Jacob making out with some Ravenclaw girl in her third year)

**Jacob **- Hang on baby, my room mate is here, he might need to talk.

**Sphynx **- No, it's ok, you can resume your kissing.

**Ravenclaw girl ** - No, it's ok, we can continue this in my common room, say about

three-ish.

**Jacob **- You know it. (he walks up to her and Frenches her and sees her out,)

**Sphynx **- You really didn't have to do that, I'm alright.

**Jacob **- No you're not, but if you need someone to talk to, then I'm here, ok I just

wanted to tell you that.

**Sphynx **- Thanks, but I don't want to talk tonight.

(He slowly drifted off to sleep.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Scene 7**

**Setting:** The next day

**Summary:** Sphynx does another attempt to make Elise understand.

(Sphynx wakes up to Jacob getting his clothes on)

**Jacob **- (turns to Sphynx with a look of surprise/concern/friendliness/like he's scored on his face) Oh Sphynx, you're up!

**Sphynx **- Yeah, I'm up...

**Jacob **- Hey man, I'm sure she'll come around.

**Sphynx **- If she's anything like my sister, then no, she won't.

**Jacob **- Do you want me to talk to her for you?

**Sphynx **- No, I'll do it, thanks though.

**Jacob **- Yeah man, any time.

(Sphynx goes down to the common room still in his pj's, he spots Elise and approaches her)

**Sphynx **- Elise, can we talk, _alone_?

**Elise **- (Half added; not caring) I guess...

(They didn't talk until they got to the Room of Requirement)

**Elise **- (coldly) So we're here. _Now_ what?

**Sphynx **- I want to meet you tonight at eight, just because it is my favorite time.

**Elise **- What if I don't come? (Sphynx could hear Anthony saying "_Ohhh! Shot _

_down_" in his head after that note)

**Sphynx **- Well, you don't have to.

**Elise **- Well where are we going to meet?

**Sphynx **- Anywhere with a bed...

**Elise **- What?

**Sphynx **- Get your head out of the gutter! (**Yours too!** lol)

**Elise **- Well, we can meet here again.

**Sphynx **- But there's not a---(At that moment, Elise magically conjured up a bed.)

---Nevermind...

**Sphynx **- You know you're too smart for your own good, don't you!

**Elise **- Just shut up and kiss me.

**Sphynx **- So am I forgiven?

**Elise **- No, but I miss kissing you.

(Elise grabs Sphynx and starts making out with him.)

**Sphynx **- (Pulls away) Are you sure no one knows about this place?

**Elise **- I'm sure! Why?

**Sphynx **- Well, every time I come in here, I have a feeling someone's watching us...

**Elise **- Don't worry about it, ok? (She grabs him again and starts to kiss him again.)

(Elise hears a snicker, Sphynx jerks away, aparently he heard it too)

**Elise **- I heard it, someone _is_ here!

**Moaning Myrtle** - It's just me, I'm so very alone.

**Elise **- Well you don't have to be alone.

**Moaning Myrtle **- why do you think that?

**Elise **- Well there's Peeves isn't there?

**Moaning Myrtle **- Well, I've always fancied Peeves...

**Elise **- You go for it girl, and tell me how it goes.

**Moaning Myrtle **- When can I tell you, tonight at eight?

**Elise **- No, I would rather appreciate it if you could let that time be for _us_.

**Myrtle **- Can do!

**Sphynx **- Who was that?

**Elise **- Moaning Myrtle, she stalks the bathrooms to find friends.

**Sphynx **- That's interesting, so you're taking a leak (urinating) and you hear, (mocking) 'will you be my friend?'

**Elise **- She's not like that!

**Sphynx **- (laughs) Yeah, I didn't figure she was _scary_...

(They eventually leave but all day Sphynx was excited about how he and Elise had made up)

**Jacob **- Do you want to talk now?

**Sphynx **- The only thing I have to say is, we are cool now, and I'm going to meet

her at eight tonight.

**Jacob **- Why tonight at eight?

**Sphynx **- Because that's my favorite time.

**Jacob **- That's _interesting_.

**Sphynx **- Oh shut up! (Smiling) so how did everything go with that Ravenclaw girl?

**Jacob **- Oh, good, she wanted to know my inner-most thoughts.

**Sphynx **- Oh, what did you tell her?

**Jacob **- I told her the truth.

**Sphynx **- And that would be?

**Jacob **- Well you would want to know now wouldn't you!

**Sphynx **- (Smiles) You loser!

**Jacob **- But atleast I have lady skills.

**Sphynx **- If you say so!

**Jacob **- Come on man, you know I have skills!

**Sphynx **- Yeah, you do.

(Before too long, it was 7:50 and Sphynx knew that he would be late, if he changed clothes, so he went in his pj's; he arrived at the Room of Requirement and to his relief, Elise hadn't arrived yet, three minutes later she arrived in her pj's as well)

**Sphynx **- Are you ready?

**Elise **- Sure, let's go.

(They enter the room and it's still only luminated with the light of the moon and billions and billions of stars, and in the middle of the room, there's still the bed. Sphynx leads Elise to the bed and Elise lays on it; He lays next to her and he begins to caress her body, his heart is racing.

**Sphynx **- Elise---

**Elise **- No, Sphynx, I don't want you to do anything you're going to regret.

**Sphynx **- What in the bloody _hell _are you talking about, Elise?

**Elise **- I've pressuerd you to do this, and I'm sorry, but I'm not ready.

**Sphynx **- Elise, you are going to have to explain what you're talking about,

sweetheart.

**Elise **- you were going to ask me to marry you!

**Sphynx **- (Sitting bolt upright,with a look of pure shock on his face) What the _hell_!

**Elise **- I'm sorry, but I'm not ready.

**Sphynx **- (Still the same look) I wasn't planning to ask you to marry me.

**Elise **- You wern't?

**Sphynx **- _NO_!

**Elise **- I feel so stupid! I'm mortified!

**Sphynx **- Well don't be, you stood up for yourself, even though I was only going

to tell yo about my deepest feelings for you.

**Elise **- Well you can continue, if you want.

(They lie back down; Sphynx is laying on his side and Elise is laying beside of him and he is cuddling her)

**Sphynx **- I love you.

**Elise **- I love you too.

**Sphynx **- I don't know what I'd do without you.

**Elise **- What do you mean?

**Sphynx **- Well, I wouldn't have anyone else to hold in my arms.

**Elise **- I guess so.

**Sphynx **- I'm ready to be with you,

**Elise **- What?

**Sphynx **- I want you.

**Elise **- Sphynx, are you sure?

**Sphynx **- I'm absolutely sure.

(They just lay there and cuddle till they fall asleep)


	8. Chapter 8

**Scene 8**

**Setting:** Room of Requirement/Transfiguration, Monday

**Summary:** They get to Transfiguration and...well you'll just have to read.

**Sphynx **- (A sweet tone) Elise, Sweetheart, get up.(Gently shakes her)

**Elise **- (Sleepily) Huh?

**Sphynx **- It's 10:52 am, we've missed almost all of our double transfiguration class...

**Elise **- (Sleepily still) So...?

**Sphynx **- I think it would be wise to leave and get to class.

**Elise **- (sleepy mumble) Well ok...

(Sphynx starts to get up, but he feels Elise's hand on his shoulder, pull him back down, Elise smiles at Sphynx and they begin to kiss; Sphynx is being felt up by the way)

**Sphynx **- Elise, do you know where my robes are?

**Elise **- Wow, you're romantic, changing the subject and all! Shouldn't they be in your luggage, in the boy's dormatory?

**Sphynx **- Damn!

**Elise **- What?

**Sphynx **- You're right!

**Elise **- We'll go together, mine are in the girl's dormatory anyway.

(They leave the Room of Requirement and head toward the Fat Laday's Corridor, and into the Common Room, then to the boy's/girl's Dormatory, they get their robes,put on their clothes, and go to Transfiguration.)

**Professor McGonagall **- Do you have your notes on why you are tardy?

**Sphynx **- No ma'am, we don't.

**Professor McGonagall **- You are twenty minutes late.

(Elise and Sphynx give each other a look of curiosity, considering that they were actually two hours late.)

**Elise **- Excuise me...?

**McGonagall **- That's right Miss Potter, twenty minutes late, now go back down to

Hagrid's hut and get a note saying that you were indeed there.

He sent a note to me saying that you would be in class at 10:40 and

you arrived at 11:00, so get your note!

(Elise and Sphynx go to Hagrid's hut and Hagrid is in the middle of explaining what happened)

**Sphynx **- So let me get this straight, Professor McGonagall sent a girl down here

to see if we were really down here, and you sent a note back saying that

we were.

**Hagrid **- 'Eah, took me forever t'uh con'vinse 'er that y'eh were down 'ere, see, such a shrewd girl.

**Sphynx **- I bet it was Ashleigh, trying to see if I was bringing shame to the Malfoy

name again...

**Hagrid **- Y'er a Malfoy?

**Sphynx **- That's what my family says...

**Hagrid **- Are y'eh sure? Y'eh seem too nice a' guy ter be a Malfoy...

**Sphynx **- My father's Draco Malfoy...

**Hagrid **- Ohhh, dark wizard indeed...

**Sphynx **- But I'm not though, I am the one that my family hates, because I do these

nice things all the time.

**Hagrid **- Is y'er father's fault that my hippogriff, Buckbeak was sent'enced t'er death.

**Sphynx **- Hippogriff?

**Hagrid **- 'Eah, it's a sort'a bird and horse mix, beau'ful animals, they are.

**Sphynx **- I'm sorry Hagrid, I had no idea.

**Hagrid **- I'ts alrigh', i's not y'er fault.

**Elise **- Hagrid, why did you lie for us?

**Hagrid **- 'Cause, I used ter lie f'er yer dad and mum all the time.

(Hagrid writes a note stating that they were indeed at his hut the extra twenty minutes, and that he was sorry for not sending a note the first time)

**Hagrid **- If tha' don' do it, nothin' will.

**Elise **- Thanks, Hagrid!

(They return to Transfiguration with only fifteen minutes left of class.)

**McGonagall **- I see you've tried to skip as much of my class as possible, but Hagrid said you were helping him with the blast-ended skrewts, so you won't have any house points taken away today, but if you are late for another one of my lessons and you don't have a signed note, then you will have detention, and fifty points declined from your house points... EACH! And I'll transfigure one of you into a wrist-watch so the other will be on time! Do you two understand me?

**Elise and Sphynx **- Yes.

**McGonagall **- Good, take your seats.

(They took their seats beside Jacob, Dereck, and Anthony)

**Jacob **- (a sly look on his face) So where were you guys?

**Sphynx **- What are you talking about?

**Dereck **- You were two hours late for class, there's only a few things a couple of

people could be doing in two hours.

**Elise **- WHAT?

**Anthony **- That's right, rumors are already flying around about you two, if you

don't want any more, then I suggest you two to stop being two hours late

for Transfiguration.

**Sphynx **- You guys need to shut the hell up before I kill you guys, you're really

starting to piss me off...

**Jacob **- I just tried to help Sphynx, I told McGonagall that you two were with Hagrid, and McGonagall fell for it. Of course, your sister had to ask if she could get a note from Hagrid, just so she could see if you were really down there or if you were with Elise.

**Sphynx **- Good thing Hagrid likes us I guess...

(The class started to hustle out the door and off to Lunch, Sphynx and Elise walks with Jacob, Dereck and Anthony to the Great Hall)

**Elise **- You know, my mum hates for the house elves to work, but I really have no

problem with it, as long as they are being fed and are not being abused...

**Sphynx **- My father has a whole sloo of them, but of course he bosses them

around doesn't treat them properly.

**Elise **- Why is your father such an ass?

**Sphynx **- Well, I think it has to do with the fights that he has with my mother about

her cousin and her cousin's husband...He's real jelous of mum's cousin's

husband for some reason...Don't know why though...

**Elise **- What's their name?

**Sphynx **- I'm not really sure, they never "discussed it in front of the hated child"...

**Elise **- That sucks.

**Sphynx **- But I do know that they were in the Gryffindor House with Mum.

**Elise **- Is that the reason that your father didn't want you in Gryffindor?

**Sphynx **- Partially...

**Elise **- My parents sort of knew that I would be in Gryffindor...

**Sphynx **- I knew that you would be in Gryffindor, you're so nice, and brave---

**Ashleigh **- Ohhh, _so_ sorry to break up this touching moment, but dad says he'll be

down here tomorrw to knock some sense into you!

**Sphynx **- What did I do this time?

**Ashleigh **- Oh, I _accidentally_ happened to mention all the wierd things you have

been doing lately, like skipping class, talking about him like he's a

common muggle, kissing...(her eyes dart to Elise)...filth...

**Sphynx **- Do you live to torture me?

**Ashleigh **- As a matter of fact, I _do_!

**Sphynx **- Do you have any idea what dad's gonna do to me tomorrow?

**Ashleigh **- (Satisfied tone) Well we can only imagine can't we!

**Sphynx **- I hate you Ashleigh, I wish I wasn't your twin...

**Ashleigh **- Technically, since we don't look alike, I'm not going to even claim you

as part of my family, so now you're going to be that freak that I torture

at school!

**Sphynx **- I wish that was our only relation, so I wouldn't have to see you every

Summer Break.

**Ashleigh **- Oh shut up Salazar, Daddy's going to take care of your smart ass

remarks tomorrow!

**Sphynx **- You're lieing to me, if Dad was coming tomorrow then he would have

sent a howler.

**Ashleigh **- Damn you!

(she walks off and Sphynx and Elise go outside because their schedules state that they are off for the rest of the day because Professor Flitwick is out of town so they are to have break instead)

**Elise **- There's a tree by the lake, do you want to sit there?

**Sphynx **- Actually, I know this is totally corny, but I'd rather go to the Room of

Requirement again...

(Elise gives Sphynx a smile)

**Elise **- Don't you think that our peers are going to suspect something if we keep

sneaking off?

**Sphynx **- Who cares?

**Elise **- Sphynx, what if Ashleigh really does tell your father that you've been making out with me?

**Sphynx **- I don't care anymore.

**Elise **- Well I do, I don't want you getting in trouble for something I've done!

**Sphynx **- You havn't done anything except be my friend and girlfriend.

**Elise **- That's not true, Ashleigh is going to get you in trouble just because you are

dating me.

**Sphynx **- She doesn't know that though.

**Elise **- We make it kind of obvious, don't we?

**Sphynx **- Maybe just a little bit...

**Elise **- Do you really want to go to the Room of Requirement?

**Sphynx **- I really do.

**Elise **- Let's go then!


	9. Chapter 9

**Scene 9**

**Setting:** Outside the Room of Requirement

**Summary:** The two get a surprise

(Walking to the Room of Requirement)

**Sphynx **- I love being here, I never thought that I would ever be a wizard...

**Elise **- What are you talking about?

**Sphynx **- All my life my grandma's been saying 'Draco, that son of your's will be a

squib, and he won't amount to anything.' or, 'Draco, your good for

nothing wife has cheated on you look at that kid, it looks nothing like you,

it won't be going to school at Hogwarts, it will go to some muggle

school!' But I have proven them all wrong, I got my letter two days

before Ashleigh did and of course my whole family was in an uproar; apperating to Hogsmeade, walking to Hogwarts to complain about a

_squib _getting his letter before a "_real_" witch got hers. Mum was pissed

that they would ever consider me of no importance... I've gotten used to it though.

**Elise **- Sphynx, how long have you known you were... _Different_?

**Sphynx **- Different...?

**Elise **- Yes, different, you know _different_ than the rest of your family...

**Sphynx **- Oh, all of my life, relatives have been coming to family get-togethers and

they never forget to point out that I look nothing like the Malfoy lot... And

it's true, I have no features of my Dad nor of my Mum for that matter.

**Elise **- Have you considered that you were adopted?

**Sphynx **- Yeah, like my father would ever let my Mum adopt someone other than a

Malfoy!

**Elise **- Yeah, maybe you were adopted from another Malfoy...

**Sphynx **- Evil runs through the Malfoy blood, I am not adopted from a Malfoy... I

just favor Mum's side of the family I guess, being nice and all...

**Elise **- Yeah, I guess that's all it is then.

(They hear someone coming out of the Room of Requirements, so they quickly run to what looks a lot like a Janitor's closet and wait for someone to leave, but the noise wasn't coming from _inside_ the room, it was coming from down the hall, it was Jacob, with the Ravenclaw girl)

**Sphynx **- Hey do you want to see them jump out of their shoes?

**Elise **- Yeah, let's see a show!

**Sphynx **- Do you have your invisibility cloak?

**Elise **- It's in the room...

**Sphynx **- Well they're just sitting there making out, hurry and get the cloak and

come back to the closet and we'll devise a plan from

there...

**Elise **- Okay!

**Sphynx **- Don't forget to wear the cloak as you exit the room or they'll see you.

(Elise hurries to the Room of Requirement, (that Jacob and the Ravenclaw girl don't know about) and she comes back to the closet)

**Sphynx **- Okay, how about we sneak up on them and we tackle them?

**Elise **- We want to scare them, not beat them up!

**Sphynx **- Oh, that's right... I forgot...

**Elise **- How about we make our arms come out of the cloak and grab them; they'll

think that our arms are ghost arms...

**Sphynx **- Hey that's pretty good, but how about we stand pretty close together and

we put the cloak on our heads and they'll think that we're headless ghosts.

**Elise **- Hey that's really good! Let's go with that!

(They do exactly what Sphynx just suggested and they go to Jacob and the Ravenclaw girl and act like they're clawing at their bodies and they are scared Sht less! Jacob and the girl leave as fast as possible and Sphynx and Elise feel pretty proud of themselves.)

**Sphynx **- Did you see how fast they ran!

**Elise **- Yeah, I can't believe that they could run that fast! And did you hear them

scream!

**Sphynx **- I know! That was the coolest thing I've done with someone else, EVER!

**Elise **- Are you serious?

**Sphynx **- Yeah! Oh man Jacob's legs were hitting about 90!

**Elise **- And Brooke's were too!

**Sphynx **- Brooke...?

**Elise **- The Ravenclaw girl, she's one of my... _aquaintances_.

**Sphynx **- Do you two not get along or something?

**Elise **- Well, _actually_... Oh it's not important.

**Sphynx **- Tell me!

**Elise **- (Rolling her eyes) Oh, if you must know!

**Sphynx **- I must!

**Elise **- (Smiles) Ok, well before you came to the Flourish and Blotts, I saw Jacob,

but I didn't know his name.

**Sphynx **- So...?

**Elise **- _So_, I liked him.

**Sphynx **- Well, where does that Ravenclaw girl come in?

**Elise **- She comes in at the same time I do; while I happened to be walking up to

him to talk to him, Brooke came up at the exact time. It all started...

(Goes into a flashback)

(Elise sees Jacob and walks toward him)

**Jacob **- Hello...

**Elise **- (Starts to talk but is cut off before any words come out)

**Brooke **- Hey! (Jokingly) You're following me around aren't you!

**Jacob **- What if I _am_?

**Brooke **- Then I say have fun with that! (spots Elise, sort of pissed tone) Who's _this_?

**Jacob **- Who? (looks around) Oh, we've never met. (To Elise) I'm---

**Elise **- I'm looking for an adequite quill, do you know which is the best? (disappointed that that's the best she could come up with on the spot, thinks to herself 'if only I could have my mother's quick thinking wittiness!')

**Jacob **- Well, right now we just use plain quills that everyone else uses, but if you're a reporter, like Rita Skeeter for instance, then you use the _Quick Quotes Quill_, an acid green quill used for quoting people quickly, but sometimes they mix up words and get some magic folk into trouble.

**Brooke **- What kind of question is that? Everyone uses the same kind of quill!

**Jacob **- Well, she might be from non-magic folk...

**Elise **- I have you know that I am of a magical background!

**Brooke **- It didn't seem like it...

**Elise **- Well I don't see any point in knowing which quill is which!

**Brooke **- Then why did you ask?

**Jacob **- Well I think I'd better be off...

**Brooke **- And do I!

**Jacob **- Nice meeting you, uh...

(Brooke takes Jacob by the arm before Elise could answer)

(Flashes forward into the present again)

**Elise **- And that's when you came in and I met you.

**Sphynx **- Do you...

**Elise **- What?

**Sphynx **- Do you regret meeting me?

**Elise **- No, why?

**Sphynx **- You seem to be head over heels in love with Jacob is all...

**Elise **- You know that's a lie!

**Sphynx **- How can I be so certain!

**Elise **- Because I would never lie to you.

**Sphynx **- If you had the chance, would you date Jacob?

**Elise **- What kind of question is that?

**Sphynx **- A question that I would like to have the honest answer for.

**Elise **- Only if we wern't dating.

**Sphynx **- Would you rather date him?

**Elise **- No! Of course not! What the bloody _hell_ Sphynx!

**Sphynx **- Hey listen Elise, um, I think it would be best if we didn't date.

**Elise **- Why!

**Sphynx **- Because, you and Jacob might have more luck...

**Elise **- Are you dumping me!

**Sphynx **- Well, yeah.

**Elise **- Good luck trying to get into the Room of Requirements without me!

(She storms off and Sphynx remembers that he is still holding Elise's invisibility cloak)


	10. Chapter 10

**Scene 10**

**Setting:** The common room/Boy's/Girl's Dormatory

**Summary:** Focus strays away from Sphynx for awhile and goes to Elise.

(Elise storms into the Common Room and the Gryffindor girls all come to see what all the fuss is about)

**Deseree' **- Elise, what's wrong?

**Elise **- (crying) It's nothing, really.

**Katie **- It doesn't sound like nothing...

**Elise **- Well it is!

**Deseree' **- Well gees Elise, we're only trying to help you you git!

**Elise **- I don't need help, I need Sphynx!

**Katie **- Well where is he?

**Elise **- He's---

**Deseree' **- Did that ass run out on you?

**Elise **- No---

**Katie **- I'll kill him!

**Elise **- You will do no such thing!

**Deseree' **- This figures, you have your chance to date bigger and better wizards and you don't want to take it!

**Elise **- That's true, I don't want to take it, because I love Sphynx!

**Katie **- Even if his father is a Deatheater?

**Elise **- His father is not a Deatheater!

**Deseree' **- That's not what I've been hearing...

**Elise **- You guys are wired to the biggest gossip spreaders in Hogwarts, you of all

people in this school should know that what you've heard is a lie!

**Katie **- I' don't know, it seems so true this time.

**Elise **- It's because you guys want to believe it!

**Deseree' **- Elise, you can believe what you want to believe, and we'll believe what

we want to believe.

(at that moment, Sphynx walks into the Common Room)

**Katie **- What are you doing here!

**Sphynx **- I'm here to give something to Elise!

**Deseree' **- Well, if you want to talk to Elise, then you can talk with us too!

**Sphynx **- I'd rather not, thanks...

**Katie **- We'd be rather happy if you left Elise alone.

**Deseree' **- Yeah! She would too.

**Sphynx **- (setting the box down on the red sofa that Harry and Hermione used to

spend so much time sitting in when they were at Hogwarts) Fine, Elise,

you know what it is, you can get it when your...(darts his eyes toward the

other two girls) _bodyguards_ have figured it out that you hate them.

(Sphynx walks away and goes into the Boy's Dormatory)

**Deseree' **- What was that all about?

**Elise **- Girls, I'm sorry, but I need to be alone with Sphynx, we need to sort things

out.

(Elise gets her package and heads for the Girl's Dormatory, when she enters, she hears Brooke Shaffield in there talking to Kindra Martin, a Gryffindor, third year girl Elise puts the cloak on and begins to eavesdrop)

**Kindra **- So do you like this Jacob Longbottom?

**Brooke **- Well, at first I did, but then I found out that he likes that Elise Potter!

**Kindra **- No!

**Brooke **- Yes! Can you believe he'd ever choose her over me!

**Kindra **- Well, they are kind of the same age...

**Brooke **- If I were a guy I would totally be all over me instead, since I'm older!

**Kindra **- What?

**Brooke **- Oh, sorry, I'm a Ravenclaw, I understand these things...

**Kindra **- What is _that_ supposed to mean?

**Brooke **- Nothing, but I would never let anyone know that I was that stupid!

**Kindra **- Are you implying that you think I'm stupid!

**Brooke **- Well if the cloak fits...

**Kindra **- You _mudblood_!

**Brooke **- Oh no, you did not just call me a mudblood!

**Kindra **- Oh I think I just did!

**Brooke **- Well if I wern't so conseeded, I'd fight with you, but since I am, then I'm

going to finish my story on how Jacob likes that stupid little first year!

**Kindra **- Well hurry, the first years usually file in here after their break.

**Brooke **- Anyway, back to what I was saying, we were alone making out, as usual,

when these two ghosts without heads, came into the hall and tried to grab

us! We ran of course, but I tripped on my cloak, but Jacob cought me

before I fell, which was the sweetest thing ever! Then we were talking and he let it slip that he liked her since he had talked to her in the Flourish and Blotts on September first!

**Kindra **- That is such shit!

**Brooke **- Yeah, I know! I just can't believe it!

**Kindra **- So then what happened?

**Brooke **- _So_ I broke up with him!

**Kindra **- Don't you think that you're taking this whole thing too seriously?

**Brooke **- Absolutely not!

**Kindra **- Well, I'm ready to leave, lets go before the first years start piling in, some of them are so annoying!

**Brooke **- And Immature!

(The two third year girls leave and the Girl's Dormatory was left vacant and Elise looked in the package to see what was making noise (within the box) when she walked toward her four poster)

**Elise **- Oh my gosh! what the bloody hell is this?

(In the box was a letter written in silver ink)

**Elise **- Dear Elise,

I'm really sorry for breaking up with you, but you have to

understand that things arern't working out for me right now. I just need to clear my head. Everything is so confusing right now, and I don't want it to interfere with our friendship. Please forgive me. I'm truly sorry.

With love,

Sphynx

(Elise makes to go to the Boy's Dormatory, she arrives and opens the door, the room is dark, Elise sees Sphynx lying stomach down on his bed so she walks over and sits down on his bed and caresses his hair)

**Elise **- Sphynx, you awake?

**Sphynx **- (groans sleepily) I take it that you've forgiven me!

(Elise lies down next to him)

**Elise **- Yes, I have.

(Sphynx puts his arm around Elise)

**Sphynx **- Elise, can we still be friends?

**Elise **- I dunno Sphynx, I still like you a lot!

**Sphynx **- Oh, but I've heard that Jacob likes you, he just won't admit it to me.

**Elise **- I don't give a _damn_ about Jacob!; sure he's handsome, but Sphynx, I want

more, you're my best friend, I love you to death!

**Sphynx **- Let's give it some time, see new people, you know, court a little...

**Elise **- Are you fucking _mad_!

**Sphynx **- A little I presume.

**Elise **- Sphynx, is this it? Is this all you wanted to tell me?

**Sphynx **- Sadly, yes.

**Elise **- The girls are right, you _are_ an ass!

**Sphynx **- Damn straight I am!

**Elise **- But I love that about you!

**Sphynx **- Jacob really likes you.

**Elise **- How many times do I have to fucking tell you? I don't like him like that, he's

just a friend!

**Sphynx **- Listen, just date him for a while, get to know him, then see how you feel...

**Elise **- What is your ruddy problem anyway!

**Sphynx **- I'm sleepy, are you going to argue with me all night, or are you going to

lie down for a while?

**Elise **- Neither! I'm leaving!

(Elise goes out the dorm and Sphynx is left alone, the focus goes back to him again)

**Sphynx **- Damnit Sphynx, you've fucked everything up again!

(Sphynx lies his head down and goes to sleep)


	11. Chapter 11

**Scene 11**

**Setting:** Next day, Tuesday

**Summary:** A few wizard/witches get to try out at a certain practice

**Jacob **- Sphynx! Sphynx! Get up, look what I found posted on our dormatory

door! (holds out a flyer that reads:)

**WANTED: **

A Gryffindor Quidditch Team!

Need a Seeker, three Chasers, and two Beaters.

If interested, come see:

Jeremy Wood, Keeper/Captain

Younger players welcome!

but remember:

Older players will have a more

likely chance of making the team.

**Sphynx **- Bloody hell, get that out of my face, I'm trying to sleep!

**Jacob **- Man, what's wrong with you, you and Elise fighting again?

**Sphynx **- Actually... (changes the subject) So, how are you and uh... (searches for

a name in his mind) Britney doing?

**Jacob **- _Brooke_ and I broke up, right after I screwed up and told her that I liked

Elise.

**Sphynx **- (scathingly) I guess you shouldn't have told her that...

**Jacob **- Yeah, guess not, so are you trying out?

**Sphynx **- For what?

(Jacob shoves the notice back into Sphynx's face impatiently)

**Sphynx **- Oh. No... probably not...

**Jacob **- (taking the flier back immediately, in a surprised manner) Why not?

**Sphynx **- I dunno...

**Jacob **- Your father played Quidditch...

**Sphynx **- My mum did too, but that's no reason to try out...

**Jacob **- You might have a nack for it though...

**Sphynx **- I really want to...

**Jacob **- It would be cool to be the seeker, don't you reckon?

**Sphynx **- No, I don't think so, my father played seeker for Slytherin...

**Jacob **- Yeah, anyway see you at breakfast!

**Sphynx **- Jacob...

**Jacob **- (Truns back to Sphynx) Yes...?

**Sphynx **- I'll be there.

**Jacob **- Good!

(Jacob turns and walks exitedly out of the Boy's Dormatory five minutes later, Sphynx goes to the Great Hall and (accidently) sits beside of Sapphire, A girl wearing multicolored sequin shoes (that made her look a lot like a disco ball) Rainbow hair, and a pink robe, (which McGonagall got highly pissed about) and her eye color (today) is lilac and lime green, like lilac iris and lime green lining the iris and pupil of silver) oh yeah you're thinking 'what a total FREAK' right! Sapphire and I think it's quite kool.

**Sapphire **- Hi Sphynx... do you want your pumpkin juice?

**Sphynx **- No, you can have it.

**Sapphire **- Off day?

**Sphynx **- Try off life!

**Sapphire **- It can't be that bad...

**Sphynx **- Sapphire, can I ask you something?

**Sapphire **- The answer is yes! I will!

**Sphynx **- What the hell?

**Sapphire **- Oh you wern't going to ask me that... were you?

**Sphynx **- Probably not...

**Sapphire **- So you going to try out for the Quidditch team?

**Sphynx **- (Sighs) Why is everyone dogging me about the team?

**Sapphire **- Because we _know_ you can make it!

**Sphynx **- What would _ever_ make you people think that _I_ could make the team?

**Ashleigh **- I have no idea, because I think you're a loser!

(Ashleigh had walked up to Gryffindor table just to take an early start on destroying Sphynx's day)

**Sphynx **- Just leave Ashleigh...

**Ashleigh **- I don't think I will thanks... I think I'll stay and watch while you wallow in self pitty after I piss you off...

**Sphynx **- Well, you've already pissed me off thanks.

**Ashleigh **- Oh but I've only begun!

**Sphynx **- I was pissed before you showed your face here, so you'll have to try

harder next time, so LEAVE!

**Ashleigh **- No! I'm not leaving yet!

**Sapphire **- I think you are! You heard him, he said to leave!

**Ashleigh **- I didn't give you permission to talk to me did I?

**Sapphire **- I don't need to have permission to talk to _you_, you slut!

**Ashleigh **- How dare you talk to me this way!

**Sapphire **- Oh shut the hell _up_! I don't know about the rest of the table, but I'm

getting tired of your talking! So just take your preppy ass drama out of

here and get a fing life!

(With that being said, Ashleigh left without a single word spoken)

**Sphynx **- Wow that was bloody brilliant!

**Sapphire **- I couldn't help it, damn! I get tired of hearing her all of the _time_! How

the hell do you stand hearing that?

**Sphynx **- It's hard sometimes...

**Sapphire **- You just need to stop listening to what other people say...

**Sphynx **- You don't know what it's like being the only Malfoy that has ever been in

Gryffindor.

**Sapphire **- And you don't know what it's like being labeled 'Looney Lovegood's'

Daughter!

**Sphynx **- Looney Lovegood...?

**Sapphire **- Yeah, my mum's name is Luna Lovegood, and she was a walking

freakshow by the way everyone talks about her at the Three

Broomsticks! Wearing lion heads as hats in support for Gryffindor and

she wasn't even in Gryffindor, she was in Ravenclaw!

**Sphynx **- That is kind of wierd...

**Sapphire **- Yeah, you don't tell me what's wierd, I'm the Princess of Wierd!

(Sphynx just sort of gives a small laugh while he checks Sapphire out)

**Sphynx **- (THINKING) Man she's really hot... I wouldn't mind having her..

(suddenly coming to his senses) What the _hell_ am I thinking?

**Sapphire **- Excuise me?

**Sphynx **- Oh, nothing...

**Sapphire **- Ok, well good luck at Quidditch tryouts, I'm going to be there!

(suddenly without confidence) If you want to talk to me...

**Sphynx **- Sure I'll talk to you, why the hell wouldn't I?

**Sapphire **- Sphynx, in case you havn't noticed, I'm not the likeable type... I'm too

pushy, flirty, annoying, (stops then glances at Sphynx) _wierd_...(her face reddens)

**Sphynx **- Flirty, yes. Pushy, sometimes. Wired, _deffinately_! But that doesn't matter, I like you Sapphire, you're pretty cool!

**Sapphire **- Wait, you _like_ me, you _really_ _LIKE_ me!

**Sphynx **- Wait now, I just came out of a bad relationship...

**Sapphire **- I'll give you time to think.

**Sphynx **- (thinking) Wow that's something Elise never did, give me time...

(aloud to Sapphire) Hey, Sapphire, I'll think about it okay?

**Sapphire **- (With confidence again) Okay!

**Sphynx **- So what position do you want?

**Sapphire **- Keeper or Seeker of course, nothing but!

**Sphynx **- (thinking' that's like a guy's position') Your brother wants Seeker...

**Sapphire **- And what do you want?

**Sphynx **- I don't know yet...

**Sapphire **- Well, you'll have plenty of time to figure it out, tryouts are during

our double potions class.

**Sphynx **- Do you like me?

**Sapphire **- What kind of question is that?

**Sphynx **- I don't know, it was too 'needy' wasn't it?

**Sapphire **- Not really...

**Sphynx **- 'Not really' like you don't really like me or---

**Sapphire **- 'Not really' like that question wasn't too needy...

**Sphynx **- Oh, okay, just making sure... but seriously, do you like me?

**Sapphire **- (sort of gives Sphynx a half-way grin) Maybe.

(Sapphire turns and walks away)


	12. Chapter 12

**Scene 12**

**Setting:** Quidditch Tryouts

**Summary:** Gryffindor kids try out for the team

**McGonagall **- (On intercom) May I have your attention please, may I have your

attention? Jeremy Wood would like to have the aspiring Gryffindor

Quidditch team to meet on the quidditch field for tryouts. Thank you.

(A lot of the Gryffindor house was gathering on the field either for actually wanting to be on the team or just to get out of their least favorite classes. A few were buzzing excitedly about wanting to play the position of their choice and arguing about which is best)

**Jacob **- Sphynx!

**Sphynx **- Jacob.

**Jacob **- Isn't this great!

**Sphynx **- If you mean standing here, no.

**Jacob **- Hey man, are you okay?

**Sphynx **- No, not really

**Jacob **- Do you want to talk about it?

**Sphynx **- No, I want---

**Sphynx & Jacob **- Elise. (But Jacob was looking in another direction when Sphynx looked at him in a protesting sort of way)

(Sphynx turns and looks in the same direction as Jacob and sees Elise walking down the path and onto the Quiddicth field. She stands next to Sapphire)

**Jacob **- What I wouldn't give to have her...

**Sphynx **- What!

**Jacob **- Come on Sphynx, you two are finished now _right_...?

**Sphynx **- That may be so, but I'm not going to give you the chance to steal her

away from me.

**Jacob **- But you two aren't dating!

**Sphynx **- I don't give a damn!

**Jacob **- But it's not fair! You like my sister too!

**Sphynx **- I do not like your sister!

**Jacob **- I heard you two talking this morrow!

**Sphynx **- So, that doesn't mean that I _like_ her!

**Jacob **- To me it does...

**Sphynx **- Well to me it just means that we're friends

**Jacob **- You're so in denial.

**Sphynx **- I am not!

**Jacob **- Well whatever, I believe you...

(Before Sphynx could protest, Jeremy Wood walked onto the field.)

**Jeremy Wood **- Alright guys lets get started shall we? First of all, let me say that I

am Jeremy Wood, Captain and Keeper of the Gryffindor

Quidditch team. There are only six places open today that are up for grabs; these are as follows: we need two Beaters, three Chasers, and a Seeker position. Saying that, I suppose that your parents or guardians have shown you how to fly a broom... No? (He looks at Sphynx, because he was the only one that hadn't flown a broom) Well, lets break up into groups. Since there are so many of us, there will be four people to a group, two boys and two girls. How about you two boys and you two girls?

(He pointed to some second year students and some third year students one was a girl that Elise realized to be Kindra, (short for Kindra Gar De LaFarge.) He finishes with all the groups, except for the first years.)

**Jeremy Wood** - Okay, last but not least, the first years. (scanning the crowd) You.

(points to Elise) You.(to Jacob) _You_...(a discusted look at

Sapphire) And...(His eyes catch Sphynx's) YOU! Now that all the groups are selected, go about your business in helping the ones that aren't very good at flying (looks at Sphynx) and I'll give you about twenty minutes to see if you're improving.

(At once the fifth years took to air but, they weren't really into Quidditch, they just wanted to get out of class; the fourth years took to air, but they all looked too lanky or top-heavy; the third years, though, had a little more difficulty in taking to air, but they all managed to get into the air, (shaky of course but all the same in the air); the second years, on the other hand, had the most difficult time in taking to air so far, they couldn't get their brooms to cooperate, (when they said "Up!" their brooms wouldn't listen), one second year was escorted off the field and to the hospital wing because he had broken his nose! (When he had said "Up!" his broom came up, but he wasn't standing to the side, he was standing over it, so it hit him in the nose instead of him being able to catch it!) the first years, were quite well on their brooms, Elise, Jacob and Sapphire anyway. Sphynx didn't attempt to get on his broom, he was going to make sure he was standing beside the broom and to get the best "Up!" he could conjure. The rest had touched back down)

**Jacob **- Sphynx! Take to air, or you'll be disqualified!

(At that moment Sphynx said the best "Up!" he could have conjured and he took to air. He zoomed around for a second and touched back down like the rest had done)

**Jeremy **- Good! All of you! (glancing at Sphynx) A little nervous some of you(glancing at the second years), but good all the same! Now we're going to have interviews. If you're not serious, then just go back to class, and stop taking the sky from the rest who want to try out!

(With that note, all the fifth years strode away, along with the fourth years and most of the thrid and second years. (which left all the first years and two third years and one second year)

**Jeremy **- Now that their wonderful talent was wasted, we can get down to business! There are seven of you left and only six of you can advance to actually playing. (looking at the first years) I just want to tell you that usually the first years don't make it to the next level, so good luck to all and most of all (side glances at Sapphire) be yourself and have fun! I'll start with the third years, um... is this Kindre Grad Dumb LeFries?

**Kindra **- No, it's Kindra Gar De LeFarge, but you could call me Kindra for short.

**Jeremy **- Okay, and you're of French decent?

**Kindra **- Oui!

**Jeremy **- (eyes twinkling) Nice touch...

**Kindra **- I try...

**Jeremy **- So how much flying have you done in the past year or two?

**Kindra **- Like every day!

**Jeremy **- Mmkay, now who else in your family has played Quidditch?

**Kindra **- My mum, Hilda Gar De LaFarge, she's a Chaser of the French team.

**Jeremy **- Seems like you really know your stuff! What position do you want?

**Kindra **- I want to play Chaser like my mum.

**Jeremy **- Well let's see how well you do with the Quaffle!

(they took to air and Kindra made twenty out of twenty-two go in the goal posts)

**Jeremy **- Not bad Kindra...(eyeing her in a way that says "I've found my perfect

woman") Now, you can go back and brag about how well you did.

**Kindra **- Are you saying that I've made the team?

**Jeremy **- Let's just say that you're a shoe-in!

(kindra begins to stride away)

**Jeremy **- Wait, Kindra, what are you doing this weekend?

**Kindra **- I'm going to Hogsmeade, why?

**Jeremy **- Would you like to have a butterbeer with me?

**Kindra **- Making the Quidditch team _and_ a date, can this day get any better!

**Jeremy **- Are you saying that you'll go with me?

**Kindra **- Let's just say that you're a shoe-in!

(Jeremy gives her a halfway smile and tells her to send the second year. (Focus is set on the first years again))

**Kindra **- Hey you, yeah you! (to the second year) Jeremy wants to interview you

now!

(looking scared, the second year walks in the direction of Jeremy)

**Jacob **- You did bloody well out there!

**Kindra **- Of course, a little flattering and flirting and training from my mum has

really paid off!

**Jacob **- You've had help from your parents!

**Kindra **- Yes, why, havn't you!

**Jacob **- No, none of us have!

**Kindra **- Well I feel for the team this year!

**Sapphire **- Why!

**Kindra **- Well last year I didn't even make it...

**Sphynx **- Why not, I mean you're bloody brilliant on a broom!

**Kindra **- Well, Jeremy wasn't captain last year, and I couldn't flirt with Matt, he was too old.

**Sapphire **- It's kind of sad that you have to be sleezy to get a place on the team!

**Kindra **- If you wanted this as bad as I do, then you would try _anything_ to get it!

**Jacob **- It's almost as bad as buying your way on the team...

**Kindra **- No it isn't, so leave me alone, one of you could very well take it from me!

**Elise **- That's true!

**Kindra **- Where did you come from?

**Elise **- I've been here all along... Why?

**Kindra **- Well, you need to speak up and be heard once and a while!

**Elise **- I'm heard fine thanks.

**Kindra **- (quickly changing the subject) So what possition do you all want?

**Elise **- Seeker.

**Jacob **- Sorry Elise, but Seeker.

**Sapphire **- Keeper or Beater, doesn't matter which...

**Kindra **- (eyeing Sphynx) And you...?

**Sphynx **- I don't really care...

**Kindra **- Come on, there has to be some position that you _really_ want to play...

**Sphynx **- It doesnt matter, I'm going to be the one that's going to be cut... Look at

me, I'm the only one in this whole school that hasn't flown a broom until

just now!

**Jacob **- That doesn't matter, you did bloody well!

**Elise **- Yeah, you could give me a run for my money!

**Sphynx **- You're talking to me now!

**Elise **- Af course I am! Why wouldn't I?

(The second year boy had just attempted to catch the snitch, but he was no where near and with that said he fell onto some jagged rocks, Jeremy could be heard saying something to him)

**Kindra **- Can someone tell me what's going on!

**Sphynx **- It's none of your business!

**Kindra **- Well whatever. (changing subject _again_ she focuses on Jacob now) Hey I recognize you now, you're Brooke's ex boyfriend!

**Jacob **- Yeah, _so_...

**Kindra **- _So_ I think you could do much better than her!

**Jacob **- Yeah, like you!

**Kindra **- Well, no, _I'm_ dating Jeremy, I was thinking more along the lines of...well...Potter---

**Sphynx **- **NO!**

**Kindra **- What's the matter with you, Malfoy?

**Sphynx **- Nothing, nothing...

**Kindra **- (laughs) You like her don't you? (Kindra, Jacob, Sapphire _and Elise_ all

look at him curiously)

**Sphynx **- Screw you all... I have no time for this...

(the second year came back over and told Sphynx that it was his turn now; Sphynx left and approached Jeremy)

**Jeremy **- Ok, Sphynx is it? (he looked at Sphynx, and Sphynx nodded his head) Ok shall we start?

**Sphynx **- I guess...

**Jeremy **- Are you having girl problems?

**Sphynx **- What!

**Jeremy **- Come on, you know that you're having girl difficulty...

**Sphynx **- That has nothing to do with this interview, and it's none of your business!

**Jeremy **- You have the perfect makings for a Quidditch player, Seeker in fact! I'm

going to let you go back over there and cool off, send Potter over here,

will you, Squire?

**Sphynx **- It's Sphynx!

(Sphynx walks over to Elise and tells her to go and take her interview, she walks away and Kindra starts to bother Sphynx about still liking Elise)

**Sphynx **- Hey listen, leave me alone, it's your fault that I screwed up on my interview! If you wouldn't have messed with me, then I wouldn't have gone upset and Jeremy would have taken me seriously!

**Kindra **- Hey I didn't mean anything by it, I was just trying to hook you guys back up...

**Sphynx **- Well it's not working; It's just pissing me off; So leave me alone!

(Sphynx decides that he'll go sit up in the stands to get away form everyone bothering him; Sapphire comes up and sits with him after she yells at Kindra)

**Sphynx **- What do you want? To make fun of me too?

**Sapphire **- No, do you want me to make fun of you?

**Sphynx **- No! Where's---

**Sapphire **- Elise...? You told her to go take her interview, remember!

**Sphynx **- Oh that's right...

**Sapphire **- Do you like her still?

**Sphynx **- Well that's the thing Sapphire, I like you, and Elise, I don't want a girlfriend right now, but I don't want anyone else having you guys either!

**Sapphire **- So you've pretty much admitted that you're selfish!

**Sphynx **- No, I'm not selfish, I'm just letting things die down...

**Sapphire **- You're aware that you're in denial...?

**Sphynx **- I'm not on denial! What's up with everyone!

**Sapphire **- Sphynx, you're at a Quittich tryout, at least, for your sake, get your head in the game!

**Sphynx **- (notices that Elise came back, and is on her way up the stands toward him and Sapphire) Hey I think Elise may want you...

**Sapphire **- Maybe. Or maybe she wants _you._

**Sphynx **- No, I've already had my turn to be interviewed. I fucked it up and now I probably wont get my chance to be Seeker...

**Sapphire **- So you admit that you want to be Seeker!

**Sphynx **- No...! Well, yeah...

**Elise **- Sapphire, Jeremy wants you...

**Sapphire **- Yeah, who doesn't!

(Sapphire walks off, but Sphynx notices that he and Elise is alone)

**Sphynx **- What happened?

**Elise **- Well he said that I should be a Seeker or a Keeper one day...

**Sphynx **- Ok, what about Jacob?

**Elise **- He says that he did well, but Jeremy told him that he should be a Beater...

**Sphynx **- How's he taking it?

**Elise **- Don't tell him that I said this, but... He told me that he's been wanting to be a Beater all along, but he thought that you wanted to play Beater, so he lied and said that he wanted to be Seeker.

**Sphynx **- Why the hell would he think that?

**Elise **- Beats me, but I could tell that you wanted to be Seeker...

**Sphynx **- Oh really!

**Elise **- Yeah, who couldn't!

**Sphynx **- What if I tell you that I don't want to be Seeker?

**Elise **- Then you would be lieing!

**Sphynx **- Well I want to be Keeper!

**Elise **- No you don't...

**Sphynx **- Yeah, I know... Hey wait a minute!

**Elise **- What?

**Sphynx **- Jeremy said that you should be Keeper...

**Elise **- Yeah, _so_...

**Sphynx **- So, he's Keeper, what are you going to do for now...!

**Elise **- There's a very good chance that I won't be playing this year...

**Sphynx **- What!

**Elise **- Yeah, I know!

**Sphynx **- That's not fair! You want to be on the team more than I do!

**Elise **- What! You want to play too! What are you talking about!

**Sphynx **- I'm just trying out because everyone forced me to...

**Elise** - That's not the truth and you know it!

**Sphynx **- Well I _do_ want to play, but not as much as you...I mean, I wasn't even going to tryout!

**Elise **- But that's _stupid_, you're the best flier out of us first years!

**Sphynx **- But you should play instead, you want to be Seeker...

**Elise **- So do you!

**Sphynx **- It doesn't matter... You want it more!

**Elise **- I want the team to have the best Seeker so therefore, since you're the best flier, I want you to be Seeker!

**Sphynx **- There's no reasoning with you is there?

**Elise **- Nope!

(Sphynx looks into Elise's eyes and realizes that he's made a mistake when he broke it off with her)

**Sphynx **- Elise, I've made a mistake...

**Elise **- No you havn't, wait, what are you talking about?

**Sphynx **- You know, I broke up with you, that's a big mistake...

**Elise **- You're so corny!

**Sphynx **- What!

**Elise **- You _are_!

**Sphynx **- How can a total_ stud_ like me possibly be corny?

("That's what I would like to know!" Sapphire had just walked back up to the stands)

**Sapphire **- Is there something that I missed?

**Sphynx **- Nothing really, we were just being our regular-selves.

**Sapphire **- Oh, well, you're after the other third year, just so you know.

**Sphynx **- Oh, thanks!

**Sapphire **- Sort of sad how the poor second year couldn't stay in the air long enough to catch the snitch!

**Elise **- I know! It looks like his parents would have taught him to fly!

**Sphynx **- My parents didn't.

**Sapphire **- But you're _good_!

**Sphynx **- Oh whatever! So what did Jeremy say to you?

**Sapphire **- To be honest, he laughed in my face...

**Sphynx & Elise **- WHY!

**Sapphire **- Because I told him that I wanted to be Keeper or Beater!

**Elise **- Why would he laugh at something like that?

**Sapphire **- I dunno!

**Sphynx **- I think I have a pretty good idea...!

**Elise **- Why?

**Sphynx **- Because he was thinking the same thing that I was when she first told me.

**Sapphire **- And that would be...!

**Sphynx **- Well, first of all you're fairly thin, and being Keeper or Beater is more of a "bulky" type wizard's position.

**Elise **- "_Wizard"_!

**Sphynx** - I'm just saying what we guys think at first before we put common sence into things... We just sterotype before we think, you know how we are!

**Sapphire** - Yes oh too _well_!

**Sphynx **- Please don't hold anything against me, I don't think that now, it was stupid of him to have treated you that way!

**Sapphire** - It's ok really! I understand, but you guys need to stop thinking that there's any such thing as a "wizard's or witch's position" on any team!

Review please and tell me what you think; tell me who you think should make the team and what position you think each person should play (b/c I really don't know yet especially between Elise and Sphynx) and I will openly accept bad reviews/cretiques, I'm kinda new to theatrical play writing and fan fic (as you can tell lol) If you want, you can tell me what your fav scene was. Thanks for reading! Oneiryc Drummer luvz u all!

Another person you should check out is: (pen name) friends and love, because she is one of the coolest persons and writers I have ever known! (she's also in my band!) but she's oober genius!


End file.
